Always
by DragonObsessor
Summary: Ex-One-shot-turned-chapter SoraXCloud ...sorry First KH fic please don't kill me.. R&R please! WARNING Shounen-ai, COMPLETED
1. Wake up!

"Good morning..." Cloud smiled softly, blonde hair covering strikingly blue eyes. He looked down at Sora. The boy's hair was messier than usually. –_Bed head_- Cloud laughed inwardly. The blonde boy leaned over and kissed the Key master (or WHATEVER! oO) that currently shared his bed. Cloud slipped out of bed and quickly put on a pair of jeans.  
  
"Sora..?" Cloud murmured, not wanting to wake Yuffie and Squall who slept one room away.  
  
"Yes...?" Came the reply, a slightly annoyed tone came from between the awakened boy's lips.  
  
"Remind me _never_ to trust Squall and his non-alcoholic Margaritas, will you?" He asked, kidding, of course. Sora grinned, the white teeth hidden benath the covers he tried to find refuge under.  
  
"Why?" Sora questioned, a whiny, sarcastic tone now in his voice.  
  
"I'm not sure Squall and Yuffie enjoyed our.. erm.. kissing session we had on the couch last night.. You know how they are.."  
  
"If they're going to live here, they'll need to get used to it..." Sora replied stoutly, ending the conversation and trying to get some more sleep.. "What time is it, anyway?" He asked. Light didn't seep through the covers it usually did at noon.. His usual wake-up time. Cloud shrugged.  
  
"Four, maybe five in the morning... Thought we could have some time alone, outside somewhere.." His words caused Sora to shrug off his shield of blankets and dangle his feet over the top-half of the bunk, where he and Cloud had spent the last few nights together.  
  
"I guess that'd be alright.." He smiled. Sora ran a lone hand through spiked brown hair, now flat from only five hours of rest. The Key master decided to wear it straight.. Cloud had told him he looked better that way. "I love you..." Sora smiled, planting a kiss on Cloud's soft lips. "...and always will."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
BAH. Sorry. That.. stunk. M first attempt at a KH fic. Don't kill me please.. -whimper-


	2. A walk to remember

Thanks for the reviews Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or Final Fantasy VII. There. I said it. -sigh- Cloud's POV The sand sifted beneath my feet, tiny yellow grains wet from the ocean waters.. "Sora...?" I ask, looking over at the sapphire-eyed brunette, his eyes meeting mine. I felt a slight rush of warmth in that small moment, as always, whenever he looked at me..  
  
"What?" He grunted. GrumpyI thought, sighing softly.He does have the right though.. To be grumpy, that is. It's 5:00 AM and the sun has hardly risen, but...  
  
"Out with it." The other boy nudged me, but I found myself engulfed in my thoughts. Sapphire-blue eyes looked at me expectantly as we walked down the beach together, the soft crash of the waves against the cliffs..  
  
How could this.. This key-wielding, spiky-haired, goofy-looking boy have stolen my heart with just one small glance? He has found that one, small crack in my defences and now remains present at all times in my thoughts. I, Cloud, am in love with him. Sora. If Barret had known that I loved Vincent, and just acted like I was in love with Aeris, he would've immediately removed me from AVALANCHE. Stuck up, homophobic bastard.I thought, then sighed, looking over at Sora. "..." I tried to speak, but my voice just broke as soon as my lips opened. What?! Am I.. Am I afraid that he'll say no? That's impossible. Come on Cloud, believe in yourself..I mentally boosted my confidence. "What you said..." I began, looking down, stopping dead in my tracks and looking at the brunette, looking into his eyes. ".. Back there. In the room. Did you really mean that? About loving me..?" I asked, my voice faltering yet again. Please... Say yes..I thought. Seconds passed like hours.... "Sora....?" I asked, feeling cold tears trickle down my cheeks. He looked up at me and smiled, wiping away my tears then placing his hands beneath my chin. Sora pulled me in and captured my mouth with his. I pressed my hand against his chest, muscle rippling beneath his shirt. I would've said something cynic, sarcastic, but I was a bit preoccupied. Well, my mouth was, anyway. He pulled away and I just stood there, smiling, my arms around his waist.  
  
Sora just smiled at me, perfectly white teeth shining in the dim, perfect sunrise, perfect lips tasting of strawberries, perfect hair spiked in every which way.. Everything about that moment, the kiss, the everything.. Was just... Perfect.  
  
"You really did mean..." I began, but Sora knew how I would finish my sentence.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I tried to give you guys a good little piece of fiction, but, sadly, I stink at writing. Sooooooo... Don't flame, but, please, review............ 


	3. Untitled

Sora's POV  
  
The rays of a golden sun played their way across my face, the warmth of the light spreading from head to toe. I yawned and opened my eyes, looking over at Cloud. /Let me think../ I paused, looking around. The sea was right in front of me, the ocean's waters nipping at my feet. The blonde boy was next to me, curled up against me. /... He dragged me out of bed and we were walking, here, at the beach.. We kissed, walked a bit more, hand in hand.. / I smiled contently. /Hand in hand, with Cloud.. / I kissed the blonde boy's forehead and tried to stand, but he whined and clung to my shirt. /.. Then we fell asleep, here, in the sand, together.. /  
  
"Come on now, Cloud.. "I whispered, pushing strands of blonde hair from his face. His eyes flittered open.  
  
"Why?" He groaned, glaring at me. "Just a few more minutes....." He pleaded, closing his eyes and curling up into a ball beside me, hugging me tightly like I was some giant teddy bear of his.  
  
"Cloud..." I began, looking down at the stunningly beautiful blonde-haired boy... Before I could finish, he looked at me with his 'sad, abused puppy' look. You know.. The one where he sticks out his bottom lip and forces tears to come to his eyes, which are now big and twinkling in the morning sun? Yeah. That one. I sighed and wrapped my hands around his waist, letting him fall back into a peaceful slumber. His breathing slowed slightly, and I stayed on the beach, laying in the sand, toying with the ex- AVALANCHE member's blonde hair.. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep, holding Cloud tightly..  
  
I awoke what seemed like only a few seconds after, but in reality lasted about an hour or two. Cloud was up and in the water, his shirt and jeans left on the beach beside me. I couldn't help but stare at him, in nothing but a T-Shirt ( now skin-tight due to the water ) and black boxers. His normally spiked, thick blonde hair now stuck to his head and neck, reaching his shoulders. I never had realized it was that long. Those beautiful blue eyes of his looked across the shallow water, to my small, solitary figure, alone on the beach. He smiled.  
  
"The water's warm, come on in!" Cloud shouted, and I smiled weakly, all traces of grogginess leaving my mind. His voice was harmonic and silky- smooth, beautiful and soft. We met each other half way out into the water, and even from a distance I could see muscles on his chest and arms, clearly defined beneath his shirt. He tackled me in the shallow water, my head hitting the sand underwater, but my face was still above the aforementioned warm, salty sea water. He laughed, and I forced a smile to appear on my lips. I hardly had the time to smile, though. My mouth was taken in by Cloud's in a surreal moment of bliss... The azure sky, the white sand, the entire world around us seemed to fade away into a whirlwind of colours. /I had been so shy before, back when Ansem was alive and the Heartless roamed freely. After killing Ansem, I felt... odd. Guilty, somehow. On the way back to Destiny Island, I forced Goofy and Donald to pick up my friends. All of them. Every single one that I had met, from Tarzan to Yuffie to –of all people- Squall. I made them (Goofy and Donald) take Cloud first. He looked surprised. There was so much room in the Gummi Ship now that I had modified it, tinkering with its settings and its layout, Cloud hardly recognized it. Actually, he didn't really recognize me at all. Except, as he has told me so many times... "Those stunning blue eyes gave you away."/  
  
-Fin- Ok, that was my first KH fic... I know I can't write endings for crud, so... Blah. Please review ; -DragonObsessor 


	4. Disclaimer

Argh. I forgot to put a disclaimer in soooooooooooo......... Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Destiny Islands, cloud, Sora, Aeris, Barret, or FFVII. HAH. I said it. 


End file.
